Earth Hour
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Dean reluctantly agrees to participate in "Earth Hour" - after being begged by his brother, of course. Slash, Wincest, Yaoi, Fluff, OOC, AU - ONESHOT Rated T for language.


**Warnings : Fluff, Wincest, Yaoi, AU, OOC. Also – Virgin!Dean and Virgin!Sam. Because I ship them that fucking hard. **

**Uh. Yeah. I'm stuck with no internet 'cuz of earth hour... so… I decided to have some fun with my latest fandom. 8D**

* * *

><p>"This is stupid," Dean scowled as he glanced at his brother typing away.<p>

Sam smiled, _that stupid little smile on Sammy's face, those soft pink lips curling up like that , - shit. I just want those pretty lips wrapped around my –_ "It's not that bad, Dean." He hummed, not moving his eyes away from the bright screen.

The house was pitch black, with the street lights and the laptop the only source of light. The young Winchester, being the goodie-goodie he is, begged Dean that they participate in the "Earth Hour" event. It almost seemed like Sam.. "cared" about the environment. Dean, being the softie he is, and the fact that Sam's large, round puppy eyes weren't helping – reluctantly agreed. So there they were, thin strips of light sneaking in through the closed window.

Dean sighed loudly and glanced at his lover. Sam decided that he would spend the hour without electricity, finishing his novel on his laptop – which wasn't being charged, for your information – his glasses fixed to his face. The older Winchester stared at the accessory, admiring the thin, black-silver frame. Sam's eyes darted across the page, probably re-reading the story. Then he'd end up changing everything, getting writer's block and not starting again for another month.

This was _not_ how Dean expected things to go. He thought the real plot behind Sam's words was just an excuse to cuddle with Dean on their bed, and one thing would lead to another – and before they knew it, an hour would've been up. So – Dean, being the boy who gets what he wants when he wants. "Hey Sammy boy," Dean purred and pulled the glasses off the amateur author.

Said boy was not amused, and he squinted at the screen, with his lips in a tight line. The reaction pleased the older boy and he laughed. Exhaling loudly through his nose, Sam looked at Dean from the corner of his eye. "Yeah?" he pouted.

Dean gave him a knowing smile, and the laptop was closed and placed on the bedside table. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and the heat between them increased in the already warm room. "You're such a girl," the young teen teased and he yelped when he earned a pinch to his side.

"That's my line," Dean chuckled. He rubbed the pinched skin lovingly, and nuzzled his face to Sam's neck. He inhaled, his mind swimming with the sweet scent of _Sam_. "Love you, Sammy," he muttered against the flushed skin.

"Mmm, I love you more," Sam replied, cheeks pink and Dean earned a soft peck on his lips. "Bwens drad getting hume?" '_When's dad getting home?' _the young Winchester asked, without separating his lips from his brother's.

"Later." Was Dean's inaccurate answer, as he began heating up the kiss. Soft touches sent sparks across their skin, due to their lack in sexual experience – no scratch that, _no_ sexual experiences at all. They didn't mind, they preferred to walk together through the stages of life, holding hands tightly throughout the journey.

"I'm pretty sure we're the only people in the neighbourhood doing this stupid earth hour thing," Dean commented. He quickly slipped Sam's shirt from his body. "Thanks for ruining the moment, Dean!" he joked. Soft laughter filled the air. "Now shut up and kiss me," Sam purred.

Dean never was able to say no to his Sammy.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I still can't write. T-T How many of you readers participated in the EARTH HOUR? I sure did. XD At home AND school. So I didn't use electricity for about 5 hours. Review please! This is my first Supernatural fic, so I bruise easily! ^_^;<strong>

**Sorry about this being so short btw. I wanted to stop writing it when it was past 9:30pm since that's when the Earth Hour ends, and I unfortunately started at 9:15pm. XD Bye~**

**P.S. : I spell "color", "favorite" and "neighbor" with "U"s. So go piss on a brick. **


End file.
